Known gaming devices include computer controls with memories such as a RAM for storing data indicative of a currently on-going gaming transaction. Metered data representing, for example, the total number of coins input to the gaming device or the total number of coins paid out from the device, is also stored in the gaming device's RAM. For power, such gaming devices typically use the A.C. line voltage of the casino or establishment in which the gaming device is installed. To ensure that data written into the RAM is not lost if the line power fails, battery backup circuits for the RAM are typically employed. However, if the computer is interrupted while it is accessing the RAM to update information stored therein, the updated information may be lost. As a result, the metered data stored in the RAM may not be accurate. Further, if the line power is lost when the computer is in the process of changing the state of the gaming device such that the device is in a state transition, upon the restoration of power, the gaming device may be in an indefinite state with the result that the device will be inoperative.